1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable training device to be used by those wishing to practice playing tennis or golf. The training device has a hoop that can be elevated or lowered and rotated between vertical and horizontal positions to enable the player to hit a ball through the hoop at different locations and thereby practice a variety of different shots and techniques.
2. Background Art
It is known that tennis and golf players wishing to practice their game will use a target to which a ball is hit. In the case of tennis, a player will stand on one side of the tennis net and move the target to the opposite side of the net. The player tries to hit a tennis ball over the net so as to land close to the target. In the case of golf, a player will place the target on the green or fairway at a particular distance and then try to hit a golf ball so as to land close to the target.
Although the player may be able to hit his tennis or golf ball close to the target, there is nothing between the player and the target to help the player improve the fundamentals of his game. For example, despite the tennis player being able to hit his tennis ball to a designated target on the court, there is no way to ensure the proper form and ball location during the player's serve, ground strokes, volley, etc. relative to the net. Likewise, there is nothing to enable the golfer to improve the form of his strokes and the flight of the ball while pitching, driving, etc.
Therefore, what would be advantageous is a portable practice device to be used with and without a target and by both tennis players and golfers, where the practice device is adjustable so that the players can hit their tennis and golf balls towards the device in order to practice different strokes and hitting techniques over different distances and thereby improve their form.